


The Child of Balance

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad guys get hurt, F/F, F/M, I named Hiroshi Hiromi accidentally, It's a sequel, Korrasami Week 2017, Only a bit of blood from one of the characters who dies and comes back, Some mentioned Violence, but you don't see it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Three Years in the life of Korra and Asami after Korra discovers Asami is the Dark Avatar and host of Vaatu





	The Child of Balance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my last Korrasami Week fic Korra's Soulmate. Give that one a look if you are lost in this one. Done for Korrasami Week 2017.
> 
> http://korrasami-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here are the prompts:  
> Day 1 - Married life  
> Day 2 - Affection  
> Day 3 - Sparring  
> Day 4 - Honeymoon  
> Day 5 - Kitchen Shenanigans  
> Day 6 - Sleep  
> Day 7 - Family
> 
> I did mine a bit out of order. The overall story arc is family. Affection is in the beginning as well as where it should go. Sleep is before Kitchen Shenanigans, and the rest of the story is my crazy head canon. Let me know if you like it and anything I should add or take away. I hope you like this as much as Korra's Soulmate.

Korra smiled holding hands with Asami. They were on Air Temple island, Korra in a blue suit while Asami wore a white wedding gown. She looked even more beautiful today than she had in thier past year and a half relationship. Asami insisted she looked like a fat cow, being pregnant and all, but Korra didn't seem to notice.

Korra smiled reflecting on her life, as Air Master Jinora spoke. It had only been a little over a year ago when she first really met Asami at Opal's birthday party. Asami was her Soul Mate. The one to speak the special words tattooed on her arm since she was born. Though she didn't know what Flagnark meant, she hoped her love would say it. While watching Asami play a agame at the party she said it and for a while, the two were happy together. It had sort of gone south a year later when Korra found out that Asami was the Dark Avatar. Bolin had comforted her the most that day and he didn't even know it.

Bolin had told her that what was inside Asami was tryign to kill what was inside Korra. It was not the words but the implication. Korra needed to know why they were soul mates not why Vaatu wanted to kill Raava. She hald already been taught that ages ago when she fist became the Avatar. No, it was that comment that made her want to fight for Asami and so she asked Aang for help and got it.

And now here she was getting married to her soul mate. The Red Lotus Society was locked up, and couldn't hurt her, Asami, nor the daughter she was carrying. A product of the combining of two spirits to make a spirit of balance. She knew she would take care of the girl and couldn't wait to begin her life with her wife.

Everyone was silent now starng at Korra. She hadn't realized she was lost in thought and blushed looking sheepish.

Jinora asked in a concerned voice, "Korra?"

Korra smiled and looked deeply into Asami's golden eyes. She said, "I do."

Jinora smiled and said joyfully, "By the power vested in me by the Council of Republic City, I pronounce this couple married. Korra, you may now kiss your bride."

Korra chuckled and moved the veil away from Asami's face. She pulled her close and the two women started to glow, Korra white and blue, Asami black and purple. The crowd was worried something might happen, but all that did was Korra leaning in and kissing Asami with affection. The colors swirled around them as they were enveloped in a wind bubble and they started to float up. Earth came up and flew around them along with a metal band and dirt from the beach, next followed by water from the bay which some turned to ice and finally fire and lightning. Their lights glowed and meshed becoming a navy blue and gray light.

Finally the two settled back on the ground and the elements floated away. They pulled back and the assmbled crowd cheered. Bolin, her best man, smacked her hard on the back making her cough while Opal, Asami's maid of honor, gushed. Even Mako, one of the groomsmen, congradulated the two. Korra and Mako were still friends, even after their breif fling that didn't go anywhere. Any who thought of Mako as being evil, Korra had had choice words and a few of them and even hurt them if they got too vocal. Mako was a good friend and didn't deserve any hate.

Korra gave him a hug and he hugged her back with a brotherly affection. She looked at Asami who was getting ambushed by her bridesmaids. She laughed shaking her head. Walking over, she put an arm around Asami's shoulders. Asami smiled and wrapped her arm around Korra's waist. They turned and looked at each other with love and affection in their eyes and kissed each other again. Korra pulled back and whispered, "The limo is waiting to take us to the party Mrs Dark Avatar."

Asami giggled and nodded as she waved to the bridal party and headed out to get bread crums thrown on the happy couple as they ran past the guests to the party.

***

Korra and Asami had been married for a year now, and Asami had given birth to a healthy baby girl. She was surprised it looked human rather than spirit like since this child was the child of Raava and Vaatu. Though this was the case, She had Asami's black curls and golden eyes while she had Korra's water tribe skin color and adorable button nose.

Right Korra was playing in the living room with the almost one year old. She was playing peakaboo. Nala, the large polar bear dog, was laying near the fireplace. The house was big for Nala, but still small enough so that they didn't need servants. Asami loved working with her hands, whether it was with car parts, or with cooking ingredients.

At this moment, Asami was making dinner. A stir fry with chicken, brocoli, carrots, cauliflower, green beans, onions, and other vegetbles that she would serve over rice. The domestic life suited her. The two took time to raise their daughter, save the world, and even spend time working together on their hobbies. They would fight at times, but what couple doesn't.

While Asami let the vegetables simmer, she looked at the wedding band and engagment ring on her finger. It was a cheap ring, fourteen karat gold with a fake diamond ring.

Korra had told her, "I hope you don't mind, Asami. I read it in that Earth Kingdom League of Heroes comic. Before they changed over to Repbulic League of Heroes. The Swamp Bender guy thought his wife was leaving him, but in reality it was the bad guy she was faking being in love. The wedding band and engagment ring was fake jewelry, but that meant the love was real." Korra had looked at Asami sheepishly as she had told her the story.

Asami had sighed with paitence and said, "Korra you're a dork." Korra had looked rejected. "But..." Korra had looked up again. "Frag if that didn't make a whole monkeybats wirth of sense."

Asami laughed at the memory. She then hear craying in the living room and turned the stove off to let the meal simmer in the cast iron pot.

Wiping her hands on her apron she saw Korra holding the baby and gently rocking her. She said, "I think someone is hungry and I don't mean me."

Asami smiled. "Korra, you're a dork." She walked up taking the baby from her arms. She said, "Ok, Kovaa, mommy has you."

Korra smiled as she helped get the apron over Asami's head. Asami walked over to the recline, sat down, and got ready to feed the baby. While Kovaa fed, she looked up at Korra and asked, "Can you pour the rice into the water pot, beloved?"

Korra chuckled and said, "Ok. Just hope I don't burn the place down." SHe laughed walking off.

Asami looked down at Kovaa and said, "Your mom is a dork. But I love her."

 

After dinner, and putting Kovaa down in her crib, Asami curled up into Korra's side as they watched a mover on television. They had gotten ready in their evening clothes, asami a satin crimson teddy with matchign half back panties, and korra in blue boxers.

Korra smiled and said, "I am still happy Vaatu was willing to accept what the spirits wanted."

Asami chuckled. "Vaatu felt he had no choice. But I also explained to him that this could be a good thing. Without chaos, order would be too opressive. Without order, chaos would be too destructive. There had to be a balance. Besides, he liked the idea to be free and play around when needed."

Korra looked at her and asked, "What?" She looked a little worried about that last comment.

Asami laughed and shook her head. "Korra, when we fight bad guys, I cause chaos and destruction while you rescue people, remember?"

Korra pulled Asami closer to herself and sighed. She leaned over and kissed Asami affectionately. "Let's head to bed, my love."

Asami kissed back. "That sounds wonderful, beloved.

***

In their basement, Asami threw a punch at Korra who ducked it. Asami was wearing a sports bra, shorts, fingerless gloves and shoes all in crimson while Korra was only wearing shorts, fingerless gloves and shoes all in blue.

Before the start of their sparring session, Asami had told Korra, "Dressing like that won't distract me this time Korra."

Korra had laughed and said, "But I like letting the girls flow freely. Besides, I am tired of getting a rash under my boobs every time we spar."

Korra had used that same excuse since they got married and Kovaa had been born two years ago. 

Korra slipped low and caught Asami in the ankle knocking her to the ground. She climed on top of Asami and pinned her arms above her head. She leaned down and kissed Asami deeply. She pulled back and said, "I win."

Asami laughed and nodded. Once Korra let go of Asami's arms, Asami grabbed her behind the head and around the back. "Good thing the mats are clean." She then surged forward seizing Korra's lips with her own.

 

An hour later, the two were walking upstairs. They had towels around their heads and chuckling.

Kovaa was in her playpen playing with some toys. She was two and could talk up a storm if she wanted to, but she was also a good girl. The two had expected terrible twos, but so far, Kovaa hadn't exhibtied the signs. They even had time for sparring sessions down in the basement gym.

After checking on their daughter, Asami pulled Korra into the kitchen and began working on dinner. Tonight, Bolin and Opal would be coming and bringing Mako and his soul mate. She was going to have to make a big dinner to feed three couples.

As Asami was working, she said, "Korra, we need to talk."

Korra didn't like the serious tone in her voice. She asked, "Do I need to get Kovaa?"

Asami shook her head. "This is about Kovaa."

Korra sighed and nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

Asami placed her fists on the counter and took a couple of deep steadying breaths. "I think Zhano and the Red Lotus should teach our daughter alongside the Air Master Jinora and the White Lotus."

Korra shot straight up. "WHAT? Asami are you out of your mind?!"

They heard a voice from the living room call out, "Are you and mommy fighting, momma?"

Korra took a steadying breath. "No Kovaa. Your momma and I are having a discussion. My voice may raise, but we are not fighting."

There was nothing but silence after that, so Korra continued, "The Red Lotus tried to kill me. They tried to have you kill me. Now you want to trust them with our daughter's saftey."

Asami sighed as she ran her hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip in thought. Finally she spoke. "Korra, if we teach Kovaa only the light, she will be unbalanced. She needs to know the ways of both Raava and Vaatu."

Korra shook her head in disbelief, but Asami was right. She sat in one of the chairs at the table and put her head in her hands. Asami moved over and sat across from her. She slid her hands forward but that was it.

Korra finally spoke up. "If we do this, there will have to be restrictions. They can teach her all about the ways of the Red Lotus, but they can't be alone with her. They must also still be in chains."

Asami smiled, and that smile was reflected in her voice. "Of course. We can't let anythign bad happen to our little girl."

Korra looked up at Asami and smiled. She nodded gently and then took her hands. "OK. I will allow it."

Asami smiled. "Good choice. Now help me get the table ready. Bolin an dthe others will be here soon and i need to prepare a meal for seven."

Korra laughed as she did so.

 

Around the dinner table, on one side was Korra, Bolin and Mako. On the other was Asami, Opal, and Mako's date. Sitting at the head was little Kovaa. She ate slowly listening to the adults talk.

Bolin had a shocked look on his face. "I can't believe you two never went on your honeymoon."

Korra laughed. "Well it felt like our first year together was a good honeymoon."

Bolin shook his head. "No no no no no. I'm not letting my best friends get away with no Honeymoon."

Asami sighed. "Bolin, we would love to, but we have little Kovaa to take care of."

Opal smiled. "Why not ask Master Jinora to watch over her?"

Korra and Asami looked sheepish.

Mako shook his head. "Uh-oh. What did you two do?"

Korra shot him a dirty look. "Nothing, mister nosy. Just... we need to talk with Master Jinora about a few things involving Kovaa's education."

Bolin smiled. "You know, she is one smart kid, Korra. When I got here, we were playing a counting game. She trounced me on nines."

Kovaa giggled at that, and Korra smiled as she leaned over and rubbed her daughter's hair.

Asami smiled proudly and said, "Well I did teach her a trick."

Mako asked in his detective like tone, "Does it have something to do counting the multiplyer on your fingers and dopping that finger."

Asami looked astonished. "How did you know?"

Mako smiled. "I watched her do it."

All at the table laughed at that.

Bolin looked at Korra pleading. "C'mon. You need to have some fun. Let us pay for it and you two go have fun."

Asami and Korra looked at each other, a silent coversation going between the two of them. They looked back at Bolin as Korra said, "I think we will head to the Spirit Realm, the long way."

Mako's date looked at them and asked, "What's the long way?"

Mako smiled looking back at the beautiful woman. "It means they will enter through the portal rather than meditate and go there spiritually."

The woman nodded and said, "I didn't know they could still do the latter."

Korra smiled. "If we need to get there quickly, sure."

The woman smiled and the rest of dinner went on peacefully.

***

Korra lay in bed with Asami and gently stroked her hair. She couldn't believe it had been three years since they had married and almost five since they met. Asami was sleeping gently and looked like an angel.

Korra couldn't believe how lucky she was to have fallen in love with such a wonderful woman. Asami was kind, giving, considerate, and despite being the host of Vaatu, she was always orderly. She kept the house together, kept things in order, and even worked at her father's factory keeping things in line there. Korra was the opposite of order. She was chaotic, did things by the seat of her pants and had fun along the way.

They were opposites in every sense of the word and yet the universe saw fit to put them together. They even had a three year old daughter, Kovaa. Korra smiled as she slipped out of bed and put underwear on. As she headed out, she noticed a few pictures of their honeymoon.

After explaining what they wanted with the Red Lotus, Jinora agreed and agreed to watch over Kovaa. They had found a cottage in the Spirit World and spent the first two days in bed. They then explored the world and got a chance to meet Aang and his friends.

At first they didn't like Asami, but after everything that had happened to the two they had accepted her. The group had gone to the beach and spent a lot of time there. Azula had hit on Asami, but it was all in fun, though Korra and Suki didn't think so. They had even taken several pictures on their cell phones.

Korra smiled at the group picture before heading downstairs. She entered the kitchen and found Asami's cookbook. She decided she would make pancakes for her loving wife, and their beautiful daughter.

 

After Korra had the batter made, Kovaa came down. She asked, "Whacha doing, Momma?"

Korra smiled. "Making breakfast."

The little girl started giggling hard.

Korra asked, "And what's so funny?"

Kovaa moved up to the counter, pushing a stool she could climb on. She used some air bending to stedy herself while she climbed up. "Momma, you can't cook."

Korra held up the wooden spoon and said, "I'll have you know that I am not doing bad so far."

Kovaa rolled her eyes and said, "You haven't turned on the stove yet."

Korra asked, "Oh yeah?" She scooped out some of the mix and tossed it at her daughter, making it splat against her nose. SHe then playfully stuck her tongue out and went back to mizing the batter.

The little girl growled and turned on the faucet. She made sure it was cold before redirecting it at Korra, splashing her in the face.

Korra sputteder in surprise before using her own water bending to block it and look at the girl who had an innocent look on her face. She put down the bowl and said, "Oh it's on now."

 

Asami moaned a bit as she woke up. the first thing she noticed was the bed was cold. She wondered where Korra was and a cold chill ran through her. Korra couldn't possibly be making breakfast. She then heard a large crash and she sat up groaning. Korra was trying to make breakfast.

Asami quickly got out of bed and put on a robe. She rushed downstairs and to the kitchen in hopes she could stop Korra from destroying the house... again. When she got to the kitchen, she couldn't believe what she saw. Batter splattered everywhere, water and ice in places it shouldn't be. Korra was trying to use the faucet to spray Kovaa while Kovaa had found the cake frostng bag and was trying to dump it on Korra.

Asami was tense, her left eye twitching, and in her best Vaatu voice she asked loudly, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

The two stopped fighting and moved away from each other. They then pointed at each other and said, "She started it."

Asami grabbe dher forehead and said in her normal voice, "I don't care who started it. Clean this mess up. NOW!"

The two squeeked and said at the same time, "Yes ma'am." They started cleaning quickly.

Asami turned around and walked off in a huff. It was too early in the morning for kitchen shenanigans.

After she was dressed, she came back down to see the kitchen was spotless, but her two girls were still a mess. "Go get cleaned up and we can head to the Dragon Palace of Pancakes."

Kovaa cheered and said, "YAY DPOP!" She ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Korra smiled and walked over to Asami. She leaned over reayd to kiss her, but Asami held a finger to her lips. "After you clean up." Korra sighed and headed off to their bathroom.

 

The three had a great time at DPOP. Kovaa loved her strawberry pancakes. They were heading back to Asami's Satomobile when all of a sudden someone started walking behind them. The two tensed, ready for anything. Normally people would walk behind them or around the, but this felt different. Before they got to the next alley, the two turned, ready to attack their perpetraitor, when from out of the alley, behind them, stepped two more people. They reached out and touched the two women with gloved hands. The gloves crackled and the two screamed collapsing.

Kovaa looked at the three and started up her fire element to fight them off, but the third person used his glove on her and took the unconscious girl away.

 

When Korra woke up she shook her head and groaned. She looked around and noticed Kovaa was gone. She jumped up fast and called the little girl's name. She looked around helplessly and staryed moving around trying to search for her.

Asami groaned as she pushed herself up. She heard Korra's frantic voice then looked around. She pulled out her cell phone and noticed it was dead. She groaned and sat up. "Korra," she called.

Korra didn't stop looking and Asami called her name again, but louder. Korra was in too much of a search and rescue mission that she didn't hear Asami.

Asami stood up and grabbed Korra's arms. She could see Korra was crying. Asami said, "Korra, stop and breath. Whoever took Kovaa is long gone. We need to call the others, but my phone is dead. I think they screwed it up with whatever shocked us."

Korra nodded and wiped her eyes. They headed to their Satomobile then quickly headed home. Once there they called their friends, Master Jinora and their parents.

An hour later, everyone was gathered at Korra and Asami's home. They were trying to make plans when Korra's father's phone started ringing.

The big man picked up and said, "Hello." He listened and looked confused, but pulled it away from his ear. He hit the speaker and said, "You're on speaker."

A voice on the other end said, "Hello, Avatar and Dark Avatar. I am the new Amon. I lead a new Equalist movement. It was I who stole your daughter from you."

Korra yelled, "WHERE IS SHE YOU SICK BASTARD?!"

He chuckled darkly and said, "Oh she is quite safe, but she won't be for long." They could hear the girl cry for them and Korra growled.

Asami asked, "What the fuck do you want Amon?" Her voice was as cold as ice.

He replied, "Just the two of you. Come to the abandoned docks alone. If you don't, she dies." Then the phone hangs up.

The two women scream in frustration. Hiromi Sato wrapped his arms around Asami while Korra's parents did the same to Korra.

Bolin asked, "What can we do?"

Asami sighed. "What can we do? We have to go with his demands."

Mako shook his head. "No, Asami. We're all family here. We have been through a lot together in our lives. We're going to help you."

Korra's father smiled. "He said you have to come to the docks alone. He never said anything about someone coming after."

Hiromi looked to the man. "You have a plan?"

Jinora chuckled. "You remind me of the stories my father told me about great uncle Sokka."

 

Korra and Asami walked hand in hand towards the abandoned docks. They walked hand in hand up to one of the buildings there and Korra slowly pushed the door open. They walked in and looked around. The only light coming in from a roof opening and Yue shining her moon brightly on them.

A voice that sounded like the new Amon asked, "Did you come alone?"

Korra replied, "Yes, asshole, just like you asked."

The room lit up to show hundreds of people in masks and suits. A man laughed as he came up behind them. He wore Amon's white mask as he asked, "What kind of language is that in front of your daughter?"

A hooded woman carried the girl over ad genly set her down in front of Korra and Asami. Asami immediatly moved down and checked on Kovaa. Kovaa moaned and moved a bit.

Korra grabbed Amon and asked, "What did you do to my baby girl, Amon?!"

He chuckled and said, "I took her bending away." They soon heard a few clicks and looked around. Several of the Equalists had guns on them. "And if you want to make it out of here alive, you will allow me to do the same thing to you."

Asami sat up Kovuu and said, "You are flapping sick, you know that?"

He just looked at her and laughed. "Wihout your connection to Ravaa and Vaatu, you won't be able to stop my plans or reverse them."

Korra growled. "We could fight our way out of here."

He shook his head. "You won't surivive."

The doors burst open with wind and water. Jinora stood there with Zhano. Jinora said, "Oh I think they will."

Members of the White and Red Lotus broke in, ripping the roof off and breaking down the walls. There were benders and non benders there ready to stop the new Equalists.

Amon roared, "TAKE THEM OUT!" He jumped back from Korra as she unleshed a fire shot at him.

The Equalists fought valiantly, but were no match for benders. Opal and the Metal Benders stopped the bullets dead in their tracks. Mako and the Fire Benders melted the bullets that came at them. Korra's father and the Water Benders used the water to redirect the shots. Everyone got in on the act trying to subdue the equalists.

Amon noticed Korra was distracted and pulled out his own gun. Kovaa noticed this as well and pushed herself up. She may not have her bending anymore, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. Amon took the shot, but Kovaa jumped up and jumped off Asami's leg and took the shot meant for Korra.

Korra turned just in time to Kovaa take the hit and fall to the floor dead. The action stopped as blood escaped from the whole in the small body. Korra fell to her knees looking over her daughter's body.

Amon laughed until Asami blasted him with fire. The fire kept coming as the man screamed and screamed in agony. Finally she stopped and Amon collapsed no longer screaming. He was no longer moving either.

The rest of the Equalists stopped fighting. Their leader died in a horrible way after he murdered a child.

Korra sobbed uncontroably as Asami knelt beside her, she too crying. Their little girl was gone.

The two started to glow their respective colors while holding each other for comfort. As they did, the blood started going back into the child. She too was glowing, this time gray and navy. After a few minutes she floated up.

Korra and Asami stopped crying and noticed this. They couldn't believe it, Kovaa was alive again. Kovaa held up her right hand in a claw form. Around each of the equalists, a bubble formed. They started hacking adn wheezing. She was suckign the air right from them.

Korra stood up quickly and said, "Kovaa you have to stop this."

Kovaa replied, "Why momma? They tried to kill us." Her voice was hauting. It was still Kovaa, but not it had the echo of Ravaa and Vaatu.

Korra said, "That may be true, Kovaa but you can't kill people who have surrendered. It is wrong." Her voice was cracking because of her tears, but her will was strong.

Kovaa looked at her. "But what about Revenge? I am a being of chaos and order."

Asami stood up and took Korra's hand. "There are other ways to have revenge without killing, Kovaa."

Kovaa looked at her mothers then nodded. The bubbles disappeared, but then she mad a slash with the air. All of the Equalists cried out in pain and fell over holding their groin areas. "Now they cannot reproduce." Her glow went away and she landed in Korra's arms.

The Lotus members took out the Equalists turning them over to the police.

Korra's parents and Jiromi Sato moved over. The family embraced as the little girl gently sobbed. Korra smiled and looked at her. "Let's go home." She nodded and they headed out to a new future.

THE END

 

 

Epilogue:

Kovaa walked towards the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu. Even at one hundred fifty years old, the loss of her mothers still stung. They were old, yes, but they died in battle. Kovaa's mother, Asami had helped with not only the space program but finding faster than light travel.

In doing so they joined a group of aliens in some galactic alliance. After that, their technology really advanced. The alien ships now have humans that can manipulate the elements. Good for ground battles. Not so good for space battles.

Where Korra and Asami died was in a ground battle on some alien world fighting clones. These clones were bred to believe gelatinous beings were their gods.

It was so stupid. She knew the torpedo was coming, but the two women had to try and rescue everyone. It came from the sky and killed them. SHe cursed herself for not trying to save them and only being able to call out to Mom and Mommy.

She continued walking, feeling the pull of Vaatu and Raava. She wondered who they would be. She soon made it to a house in Omashu. A couple came out of the house, but they seemed to catch Kovaa off guard. The man was in the green of the Earth Kingdom, but the woman was ni the blue of the Water Tribe.

The man said, "Mistress Kovaa, why have you come to us?"

Kovaa smiled gently. "As you may know, Avatar Korra and Dark Avatar Asami have passed away in battle. I was pulled her sensing the next Avatar. Or perhaps the next Dark Avatar."

The woman gulped a bit. She looked from her husband to Kovaa. "You may need to see this, Mistress."

Kovaa nodded. She hated that title, but it seemed to be the one given to her since she was the only living spirit. She had stopped aging when she was twenty-five and so people started calling her that.

Kovaa was lead into a newly built room that had a crib in it. Inside the crib were twin baby boys. Kovaa closed her eyes and breathed in. She turned to the parents and asked, "How long ago were they born?"

The man said, "Two weeks ago, Mistress."

Kovaa nodded and turned back to the two children. She smiled and said, "Well, mom and mommy, it seems as if your next bodies are twins." She giggled to herself. She turned back to the parents and said, "Please prepare a room for me. I will help train them."

The two nodded and went to do as requested.

Kovaa shook her head. Raava and Vaatu would go on. The cycles contined. It was her job to teach them and keep balance. She would be content with this.

 

THE END


End file.
